<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Late Night by SailorLestrade</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24084559">Late Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade'>SailorLestrade</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mötley Crüe, The Dirt (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute, First Kiss, Fluff, Late Night Conversations, Look no angst, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:43:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>794</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24084559</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nikki can't sleep, and neither can Tommy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tommy Lee/Nikki Sixx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Late Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The bus was silent, just the humming of the engine and the occasional cough and snore from the sleeping occupants. Well, not everyone was asleep. Nikki was in his bunk with a notebook lying abandoned by him. The tiny reading light cast shadows over the bed, and Nikki knew he should turn it off and go to sleep, but it wasn’t bothering anyone else, so why should he? He could always sleep when they got to the hotel. After all, waking up before 5 pm was so unlike a rockstar, right?</p><p>Nikki was lost in his thoughts when he heard shuffling from one of the other bunks. He glanced up to see Tommy heading towards the bathroom, shuffling his feet and rubbing his eyes. Nikki stayed quiet, and he knew he should turn off his light to help Tommy get back to sleep, but instead, he just went back to his notebook. A few minutes went by, and Nikki figured Tommy had gone back to sleep.</p><p>Until he felt his thin mattress dip. He looked up to see curious eyes looking back at him.</p><p>“Nik?” Tommy whispered to make sure Vince and Mick weren’t woken up. “What are you doing up?”</p><p>“Couldn’t sleep,” Nikki shrugged. “Did I wake ya?”</p><p>“Not unless you filled my bladder with piss,” Tommy smirked at him before climbing into Nikki’s bunk. Nikki raised an eyebrow.</p><p>“What are you doing?” Nikki asked.</p><p>“Well, if we’re both gonna be awake, might as well be awake together,” Tommy threw himself on Nikki’s bunk, draping his legs over Nikki’s. “So, what are you working on?”</p><p>“New album,” Nikki shrugged. “Gotta top Shout at the Devil, right?”</p><p>“Dude, we should, like, continue with the satanic shit,” Tommy laughed. “Got a lot of press.”</p><p>“Not exactly good though,” Nikki shook his head. “I’ve just hit a dry spell with this. But give me time.”</p><p>“Dude, we have time,” Tommy told him. “Shout at the Devil just came out. And I look sexy as fuck in my stage clothes.” Nikki laughed a little. “What? I do. And so do you.”</p><p>“I...wait, what?” Nikki asked, looking at him. “Does that tap in the bathroom have Jack coming out of it or something?”</p><p>“Nope,” Tommy smiled at him before he sighed.</p><p>“What is it?” Nikki asked.</p><p>“I...so you know that chick I was dating? Savannah?”</p><p>“Yeah…” Nikki waited with baited breath. Was Tommy going to tell him they were getting married?</p><p>“She broke up with me a few stops back,” Tommy told him. “Doc gave me some fan mail. She sent me a Dear Tommy letter.”</p><p>“A Dear Tommy letter?” Nikki asked.</p><p>“Yeah, one of those letters breaking up with me.”</p><p>“T, those are Dear John letters,” Nikki laughed, shaking his head.</p><p>“But, my name’s not John…”</p><p>“God, good thing you’re cute,” Nikki said before he could stop himself. Tommy propped himself up on his elbows and looked at him.</p><p>“You think I’m cute?” Tommy asked.</p><p>“I…” Nikki looked anywhere but at those damn puppy eyes.</p><p>“Because I think you’re cute too,” Tommy told him, making Nikki’s eyes snap up to lock with his. “So, you want to hear something embarrassing?”</p><p>“I, wait what?” Nikki asked. Tommy seemed to ignore him.</p><p>“Savannah and I were getting busy one night, and I may or may not have called her Nikki…” Tommy admitted. Nikki’s eyes widened. “So yeah, uh…” Tommy took Nikki’s silence as rejection. He got ready to get up, but Nikki gripped his shoulder, stopping him.</p><p>“Wait, please.” Nikki told him. Nikki cupped Tommy’s cheek and closed the space between them. Tommy gasped as Nikki brushed his lips against the drummers before slowly deepening it. Tommy closed his eyes and threw an arm around Nikki’s neck, keeping him in place as Tommy kissed him back. It lasted about a minute before Tommy let Nikki pull back and look at him.</p><p>“That’s not how I expected that to go,” Tommy laughed a little, getting Nikki to smile.</p><p>“Me neither,” Nikki admitted. “But I’m glad it did.” Tommy laid back down, pulling Nikki to lay next to him. “What are you doing?”</p><p>“Well, as much as I’d love to make out more,” Tommy yawned. “I’m tired and we need our sleep. So we’re having a sleepover.” Tommy moved to face Nikki, pillowing his head on his chest. Nikki smiled and ran his fingers down Tommy’s back, feeling soft bumps of his spine through his thin t-shirt. “Night Nik.”</p><p>“Goodnight T,” Nikki smiled, letting his eyes drift closed.</p><p>And that’s how Vince and Mick found them the next morning, Tommy curled up in Nikki’s arms with his head resting on Nikki’s chest. Vince slapped a twenty in Mick’s hand before going to wake the terror twins up for breakfast.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>